Shadow of Fate
by GigamanX
Summary: Yugi and his friends return to Duelist Kingdom for a second tournament. What challenges lie ahead?
1. Shadow of Fate

**Shadow of Fate**

The sun slowly rises over the town. Yugi gets out of bed and gets ready to go to school. As he leaves, he finds a letter by the door. He's already late for school, so he decides to open it later. As he enters the classroom, he finds his friend, Joey, excited about something.

**Joey**: "Alright! This is awesome!"

**Yugi**: "What is it, Joey?"

**Joey**: "This letter I got! It says there's going to be another tournament at Duelist Kingdom!"

**Yugi**: "Oh. So that's what this letter is about."

**Joey**: "You got one too? Cool!"

**Yugi**: "Hmmm…It says the boat will leave next week."

**Tristan**: "Hey. Does it say anything about a prize?"

**Yugi**: "Yeah. It says the winner will get a full set of the Exodia cards."

**Joey**: "Wow! I could use those!"

A week passes and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea head on to the boat.

**Yugi**: "It's cool they let friends come along this time."

**Tea**: "Yeah. Tristan and I were lucky that nobody caught us last time."

As they look around, they spot Seto Kaiba.

**Yugi**: "Hey, Kaiba. I didn't expect to see you here."

**Kaiba**: "Back off, Yugi."

**Yugi**: "Uhh…ok…"

**Joey**: "Man! What's up with that guy?"

**Kaiba**: "Wheeler? What are you doing here?"

**Joey**: "I was invited!"

**Kaiba**: "You? I don't believe it!"

**Joey**: "Shut up! I'll take you on!"

**Yugi**: "Joey, settle down."

**Joey**: "No, Yugi! I'm not going to let him walk all over me! Let's duel, Kaiba!"

**Kaiba**: "Very well."

Kaiba takes out two duels disks and tosses one to Joey.

**Joey**: "Let's do this!"

**Kaiba**: "Let's see what you got."

They insert their decks into the disks. A crowd forms around them. They both draw five cards.

**Joey**: "Alright! I'll start things off!"

Joey draws a card from his deck.

**Joey**: "I use…Polymerization to fuse Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to make Thousand Dragon!"

**Kaiba**: "I see…"

Kaiba draws a card from his deck.

**Kaiba**: "I use Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two more cards!"

Kaiba draws two cards from his deck.

**Kaiba**: "Now I use Polymerization to fuse all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to make…Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

**Joey**: "What!"

**Kaiba**: "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack!"

Joey's Thousand Dragon is destroyed and he loses 2,100 life points. Now his total is 1,900.

**Kaiba**: "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Joey draws a card.

**Joey**: "Just what I needed! I use…Change of Heart! Your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is mine for one turn!"

**Tristan**: "Wow! Joey might win!"

**Yugi**: "Kaiba still has his face down card…"

**Joey**: "Now attack!"

**Kaiba**: "I activate the trap card, Negate Attack!"

**Joey**: "Aw, man. I put one monster face down"

Kaiba draws one card.

**Kaiba**: "Blue-Eyes! Return to me! Now I summon…Battle Ox! Blue-Eyes, attack his face down card!"

Joey's face down card was Swordsman of Landstar. It was destroyed.

**Kaiba**: "Battle Ox! Attack him directly!"

**Joey**: "Oh no!"

Joey loses 1,700 life points. He only has 200 left.

**Kaiba**: "Your move."

Joey draws one card.

**Joey**: "I use Graceful Charity!" I get to draw three cards and discard two of them from my hand!"

**Tristan**: "Joey better make a good move!"

**Joey**: "Now I use…Monster Reborn to bring back Time Wizard!"

**Yugi**: "He's taking a huge risk!"

**Joey**: "Go! Time Roulette!"

_To be continued…_


	2. A New Challenge

**A New Challenge**

As everyone watches, Joey thinks to himself.

**Joey**: _"Come on, Time Wizard. Don't let me down…"_

The whole room is silent.

**Tea**: "It's starting to slow down!"

**Joey**:"……Yes! I won the Time Roulette!"

**Kaiba**: "No!"

**Joey**: "Your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Battle Ox are destroyed!"

**Yugi**: "Way to go, Joey!"

**Joey**: "Now I summon…Ax Raider! Attack him directly!"

Kaiba loses 1,700 life points. Kaiba now stands at 2,300 and Joey has 200.

Kaiba draws a card.

**Kaiba**: "Perfect. Just what I needed."

**Joey**: "What is it, Kaiba?"

**Kaiba**: "Monster Reborn!"

**Joey**: "Oh no!"

**Kaiba**: "I use it to bring back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now attack his Ax Raider!"

**Joey**: "Aw, man."

Joey's life points come to 0.

**Kaiba**: "What a waste of time."

Kaiba takes his duel disks and leaves.

**Yugi**: "You did your best Joey."

**Tristan**: "Don't worry about it, man."

**Joey**: "Someday…I'll beat him…"

Hours pass and the boat reaches the island. All of the duelists head to the castle. Pegasus appears on the castle.

**Pegasus**: "Welcome again, duelists! Are you ready for the 2nd tournament of Duelist Kingdom?"

The crowd roars.

**Pegasus**: "The rules have changed a bit. They are the same rules from the Battle City Tournament. The duelist gloves are now being handed out, along with two star chips for each person. Once you all have your gloves, let the dueling begin!"

Pegasus heads back into the castle. Yugi and Joey get their gloves and star chips.

**Yugi**: "Good luck, Joey."

**Joey**: "Thanks, man."

As they head down the long stairs, Joey spots a hooded-figure in the woods. It looks up at Joey and runs away.

**Joey**: "What the…"

**Tea**: "What is it, Joey?"

**Joey**: "I thought I saw someone down there…"

**Tristan**: "Who cares? We got a tournament to think about!"

**Joey**: "Yeah! I'm going to kick some butt!"

As they look around, many duels are already taking place. Hours pass. Yugi and the gang set up camp in the woods. Yugi sets down his Millennium Puzzle on the ground next to him. They hear rustling in the bushes near them.

**Tristan**: "Hey! Who's there?"

All of a sudden, a hooded-figure jumps out and grabs the Millennium Puzzle.

**Yugi**: "My Millennium Puzzle!"

**Tristan**: "After him!"

They all chase the figure through the bushes. They can hardly see through the all the trees. After a few minutes of running, the gang gives up.

**Joey**: "Sorry, Yugi. We couldn't catch him."

**Yugi**: "It's alright. I'm sure we'll get it back."

**Tristan**: "Come on. Let's head back to camp."

They head back and sleep for the night. The next morning, Kaiba approaches them.

**Joey**: "Kaiba? What do you want?"

**Kaiba**: "I'm here to duel Yugi."

**Yugi**: "Uhh…"

**Tristan**: "Come on, Yugi. You can take him!"

**Kaiba**: "What's wrong, Yugi? Afraid?"

**Joey**: "He's not afraid! Yugi can beat you, no problem!"

A few yards away, a duel arena rises from the ground.

**Kaiba**: "Let's go!"

Will Yugi be able to beat Kaiba without the Millennium Puzzle? Find out next chapter!


End file.
